User talk:Nilsmarten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Fannon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ARC Trooper Tal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clonefanatic (Talk) 14:30, April 22, 2012 Just like old times, huh? :) Good to see you again! :D Once the testing's done, we could definitely get back to it. Unfortunately, for some reason I simply don't know and probably wouldn't understand, the testing spreads out over the course of two weeks (in short, that's a lot of papers). :( But I'll check at least once a day to see what's going on over here. Until then, thanks, good luck to you as well and may the force be with you, my friend. :) well yeah you can just edit about anything. Just make sure it's a good non-messy edit, and yeah im glad you joined. Anything else? Contact me. Clonefanatic 00:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Things u can edit about #fanfics #Cannon characters having to do with your fanfics #Novels/books #TV shows/movies #Missellanious media #Soundtracks #Video Games Adminship Unfortunatly Tal is not a Admin he is a chat moderator but at the moment people don't use the chat that often. So any questions about please talk to me. Clonefanatic 13:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Major Contribution Go right ahead, my friend. Don't forget that it was your story too. :) I'll create the page and the infobox. However, we must write up a plot summary of it. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 14:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh it seemed like you were asking him admin questions. Sorry, and yes it now clarifies what you said to me. P.S. How do you know Tal? Clonefanatic 14:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah go ahead and do it, I don't know how to upload books either because I've written a few also, so yeah just screw around with it until u get. Clonefanatic 02:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah ok I did want the main page to look organized too, and have it all in boxes, and yeah sometime I'll edit on the forum. No ur not being mean. :) Clonefanatic 14:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Main page Nilsmarten, I unblocked the main page so u may edit it corectly. I would like to be more organized please.... I also think you can delete the new page wiki thing if you can just put all that stuff on the home page ok? Clonefanatic 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Srry that was my fualt u can still edit it, im srry if this was an inconvineince to you. :( Clonefanatic 18:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Because Clonefanatic told me to. Jacen GhostArx (Comlink) 05:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: EXAMS Sure. No problem. :) My mid-year examinations just finished so I got time to spare. Good luck! May the force be with you! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 03:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, unfortunately I do not know how to take off the news template, could you do it? I left the page unlocked so you may edit it but, I can't find the template. Clonefanatic 02:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ps don't forget to sign your messages. Hey Nilsmarten I need a favor from you. Can you put in the partners section on the Home Page? thx, Clonefanatic 16:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to give you, ARC Trooper Tal, myself, and DarthMenace credit for this wiki's design on either the home page or on community central. What type of coding ideas do you have in mind, and could you fix that section on the homepage where the poll is? I need it to say "Poll". Thx for your support in this wiki, Clonefanatic 03:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Long time no see Well, hey! Yes I'm back. I was AFK for awhile. As of the admin rights I readopted the wiki so i can get my admin rights back to elct new admins. (Yes, I accidentally took away my own admin rights :P) So, otherwise I'd be happy to give Tal his admin rights. :) Um, thank you for finishing the home page. It looks great. ATM I have no more things that you could do. unless you can tell me how to do CSS coding. That would come in handy. thanks again, Clonefanatic 17:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photo That is sweet :D I think I'll set it as my desktop wallpaper XD. Sorry about the extremely late reply. Was away on vacation. Thanks for the photo! :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 18:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, the top part of the box where the title of the page is located looks better to me in black cuz it would match with our current wiki theme (although Clonefanatic had requested our advice on the theme) Other than that everything seems fine and looks good :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Your "Bounty" I am going to have to ask you to not put that on the front page, the home page is not meant for that--thanks. Arctrooper1077 (talk) 19:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) *Hello, I am glad you responded! Although at the time I am actually considered an administrator (clonefanatic is still having problems with changing user rights) as Arc Tal is too, I am going to have to ask you to remove it. A more appropriate place to put it is in a blog post and you can always have Clonefanatic showcase it on the wiki so everyone can see it. Thanks for reading! Arctrooper1077 (talk) 01:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) **Hi, thanks for replying! To first point out--I didn't just join today, I joined in December. The reason I am an administrator is because I am a friend of clonefanatic and I made a new header for him also I am experienced in wiki text and such. Sorry about editing your featured templates, I just felt the need to because they have not been changed in months and I thought we should change. Arctrooper1077 (talk) 01:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Homepage I'm the admin of Clone Trooper Wiki, and I've partnered up with this wiki. Recently, I've had the wikia staff change my URL to my wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to change the URL to: http://clonetrooper.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper_Wiki. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Sorry for the confusion. On the homepage of this wiki, under the news section, there is a link to my wiki, which this wiki partnered with. I recently had it updated, and the new link is: http://clonetrooper.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper_Wiki. The old link is incorrect, and I was wondering if you could fix it. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Contribute I didn't understand your award thing on the home page that well. But, I've contributed. :P Clonefanatic 15:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC)